gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Commander/Trial
, |pearl2 = Zerg Queen |cost = 60 Dark Steel 2x Theia (Lv. 240) 3x Phoebe (Lv. 360) 2x Themis (LV.420) |bonus = Attack+4, Power+2 In Sky and Space, Armor+5 Lower Clone Capacity+6 }} Method 1 Note: You do NOT need to go through all 4 doors to complete this trial *Title: Novice Warrior 2*, Knight 1*, Knight of Faith 1* *Pick item from Chest (get grenade, grenade launcher and dangerous potion) *Enter left upper Gate/Cave (adventurer forest Boss) *Use grenade on boss (to clear surrounding creep) *Attack boss till he's dead (use Gun ONCE just before the boss transforms to disrupt boss from casting damage skill (boss counter is at 1)) *Use the badge obtained from Knight of Faith title while still inside Cave *Up title Templar 1* *Enter right lower Gate/Cave (borderland Boss) *Cast disrupting ray on boss *Attack boss then use Gun to disrupt boss from casting skill once *Attack till all baby dragons hatch and use grenade on dragon boss *Use the gun once more for damage (once control immunity on the boss is gone) and attack till boss is dead *Enter left lower Gate/Cave (Lost temple boss) *Use dangerous potion *Attack boss (use Gun to disrupt boss from casting skill twice when boss counter is at 1) *Now for main Boss (ignore right upper gate) *Attack until just before imminent death *Up title to light paladin 1* to heal all hp *Use disrupting ray and continue attacking till boss is dead *'Note' : This guide may need to do S/L for strategy adjustments, depending on other Ranger's Song gumballs that may add to Commander's stats. Method 2 Note: You do NOT need to go through all 4 doors to complete this trial Note: If you are short EP on training Light Paladin you will very likely have to come back to the trial after training supporting Gumballs up. If you have to disenchant Combat Cloak.you will most likely have to SL many times to get lucky with dodges and counter attacks. You can also try different mini-bosses to see if a particular combination works for you. *Train titles: Novice Warrior 1*, Knight 1*, Knight of Faith 1* *Pick item from Supply Crate (Fragment Grenade , Grenade Launcher MM1, Dangerous Potion, Combat Cloak) *Kill boss in Upper Right Steel Door as described below. Note: after picking up loot should be near or at full health *Use the badge obtained from Knight of Faith title while still inside Cave *Kill boss in Upper Left Steel Door as described below. Note: after picking up loot should be near or at full health *Train title: Templar 1* *Kill boss in Bottom Left Steel Door as described below. Note: after picking up loot should be near or at full health * Ignore the last Steel Door *Attack Commander's Mirror Image x 7 Note: If you have enough EP to train Light Paladin you can continue attacking until you have less than 100 HP left (1-2 more attacks). If you are short on EP to train Light Paladin, attack until you have about 150 HP left. *Train Light Paladin 1* Note: If you don't have enough EP to train Light Paladin, unequip and disenchant Combat Cloak. *Use Disrupting Ray (if any left) *Attack until Commander's Mirror Image is dead Most Efficient Methods to Kill Bosses Note: These methods may not all be compatible with each other. You likely will not have enough shots on the grenade launcher or grenades to complete all four bosses. Upper Left Steel Door *Disrupting ray *Attack boss x 2 (boss should upgrade to final stage, skipping the middle stage) *Attack boss x 2 *Use Grenade Launcher MM1 on boss (Stun) Note: With enough supporting gumballs you may be able to skip this stun and take one more hit *Attack boss x 2 Upper Right Steel Door *Attack boss *Attack butcher *Use Grenade Launcher MM1 on boss (Stun) *Attack boss x 3 *Attack each butcher with 250 HP (3 attacks total, the third will appear after you attack the second one) Note: after the third attack you will take a hit from the boss *Use Grenade *Attack boss *Use Grenade Launcher MM1 on boss (Stun) Note: With enough supporting gumballs you may be able to skip this stun and take one more hit *Attack boss x 3 Bottom Left Steel Door *Use Disrupting Ray on boss *Attack *Use Grenade Launcher MM1 on boss (Stun) *Use Dangerous Potion *Attack boss Bottom Right Steel Door *Attack boss x 2 *Use Grenade Launcher MM1 on boss (Stun) *Attack boss x 3 *Use Grenade *Attack boss Note: You will take a hit from the boss *Use Grenade Launcher MM1 on boss (Stun) Note: With enough supporting gumballs you may be able to skip this stun and take one more hit *Attack boss x 3 External Links *